User talk:Lindsay Greene
Please press leave a message instead of edit. Use the four squiggglyy lines to sign XD. Feel free to voice your opinion but please No swearing... Welcome *Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Dave Turner page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassigirl07 (Talk) 06:34, August 12, 2010 *I'm not an admin (yet) but I'm currently in the process of cleaning up this wiki. If you could help me out, I would REALLY appreciate it. If you look at my list of contributions, it will let you in on what I'm trying to do.Historic 66 13:11, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *Same here. Historic 66 13:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) its cool....eli left so i left....lol tthat previous one was me. ana muniz RE: vandalism Ah. I know where you're coming from, because I also would like to get rid of all the Top Ten Lists. However, the Wikia staff seems to encourage them because they encourage activity. Their deletion is always an on-going discussion. I've given User:Rkorton another warning and offered to move his list to his blog. I can't ban him for removing the Deletion template, but just know that mentally the Top Ten lists are all in that category for us. 02:51, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry about that. But, if Rkorton does anything else, like undo your edits just to be counter-productive or continues being difficult, it will be his/her third strike. (: 03:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey. Thanks. :) RE: rotten eggs Hey! Oh, no it's not bugging me haha. That's what I'm here for, to take care of people ruining the wiki. Please continue reporting them to me or any other admin. I've just been busy yesterday and today because it's my sisters birthday today. I'm glad I checked in though. I gave him a two hour block along with a warning, but I can't do anything more serious for now. If he continues, let me know and he'll be blocked longer. By the say I assumed you were the one reporting, but the signature that left the report links back to a non-existing user "LindsayG." Might wanna look into that! (: 22:39, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Awww, thanks! You just made my day(: I am actually new to the wiki. I signed up a little over a week ago, and yes I am on frequently. That's because since I moved, my mom isn't familiar with the place and she can only drive to my school, my brother's school, and the local grocery store. Otherwise, I'd be at the library lol. can you believe I actually spend my time studying and reading? I can't read now because I finished my book and have to wait for the weekend to go to Borders. Ugh. It's summer anyway and I have not much to do besides go on the computer or watch TV. I usually study in the morning. Everything after is going on the computer and turn on the TV about two hours before Degrassi comes on. During meal is, in when I read. I know, I know, I talk too much haha. So how was your day? --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 06:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Haha. I think that's video on demand. I have it too, but mine is sort of outdated and random, so I have season 8 episodes. Just the other day, there were season 9 episodes, and when I checked it just recently, there were season 8. I'm like, what the heck? My mom and I took a walk around the apartments and then I realized it was like two minutes till the new episode of Degrasi started, so I started running towards where our apartment was, until I forgot I needed to keys. So I got the keys from my mom and started running furiously hoping to make it in time, luckily I did. I talk so much my parents got my a journal so I'd stop ranting on and on about my day. It's been a little over two weeks, and I'm about half way through! I finished the ink in one of my pens and my dad just got me a new one. It's starting to run out of ink too. I am such a dork(: --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 07:01, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Wow, really? I like the new and old characters and on my user page, you can see which are my favorite. If you want to see the episodes on Seasons 1-7, this might help. It pretty much has all of the episodes, unless if there are some missing. I think it's really reliable.There's no download required for most of it. Sometimes its "Watch on MegaVideo" or something else. Enjoy(: --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 07:18, August 19, 2010 (UTC) I think Eli's a nice character. I just don't like the fans that think they're going to marry him or something. Clare and him are very cute, I admit. I love Ellie until she became a girly girl. I want a character that will stay the same as he/she is (unless they are big bullies) from beginning to end without losing any interest of mine. Like Chantay, even though she is drama, she is a boring character and I find her somewhat useless, but not completely. Instead of contining chating on our talk pages which will only make them grow and grow and grow (you get what I'm saying, haha), we can chat here and you can use your wiki username, but it doesn't matter. I doubt anyone else will join anyway. I'll still be ForeverEnshrined. There's no password really, though I don't know why that's there. Just remember the chat name is Degrassi. Simple like that, and surprisingly no one is on there. Hope to see you in chat! Oh yeah, and no registration is required. --♥ForeverEnshrined (talk) 07:29, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Long time no talk. Nope, not an admin. What am I on the wiki leaderboard again? I have to check sometime. I don't THAT much. Well thanks for having faith in me(: I think I need to go to an admin and tell him/her that I should or I beg if I could be an admin. OR someone requests me like I know GlitterDisaster request her and ~holiday to be admins and they got their dream come true. Oh well. Who knows? ;) How was your day? ٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶ ForeverEnshrined♥ (talk) 04:47, September 28, 2010 (UTC)